MYCUN Creepypasta: Gabriel Loses the MYCUNs
I was an intern over at MYCUN Studios. We were working on a new episode called "Gabriel Loses the MYCUNs". I only worked on half of the episode before two animators took over. I forgot all about it until February 3rd, 2018. I found a VHS labeled "MYCUN: Gabriel Loses the MYCUNs". I remembered the episode we worked on, so I went into a control room and played the episode. The opening logos played as normal. However, the MYCUN Studios logo was written on a tombstone with "R.I.P. December 5, 1901 - December 15, 1966", which was the timeline of Walt Disney, written on it. The title card showed Gabriel crying and the other MYCUNs with bright red eyes. "Gabriel Loses the MYCUNs" was written at the top. The episode began with Gabriel and Red sitting on a couch. Gabriel was watching a TV show and Red was reading a newspaper. Gru, the minions, Toon Link, Ico, Yorda, Coraline, Norman, Aggie, Hiro, Baymax, Caesar, Blue Eyes, Maurice, Rocket, Cornelia, Luca, and other apes arrived. They said that the Hoodwinked!, Despicable Me, Legend of Zelda, Ico, Coraline, Paranorman, Big Hero 6, and Planet of the Apes universes were destroyed by a nuclear blast and now they can't get back to them. "Yeah, so?" said Gabriel "You're all safe with me in my imaginary world". The MYCUNs looked at him. "Gabriel, what happens to our original universes affects us too" said Red "In 24 hours, our skin and hair will disintegrate, our eyeballs will melt, and we'll burn to death". "What?! No" yelled Gabriel "This is my home now! You can't fucking die anyway, Carrie Underwood will slaughter the fuck out of me!". "Sorry, Gabriel" said Caesar "But in 24 hours, we'll die". After that, Gabriel started to go insane. He pulled out a knife and slashed his arm, causing blood to squirt out of him and splash onto some of the MYCUNs' faces. Roge came in through the portal and said "Gabe, are you okay?". "FUCK OFF, ROGE!" screamed Gabriel as he used the same knife to stab Roge in the heart, killing him. Leno then came in and said "What's wrong, Gabe?". Gabriel blew up Leno with a rocket-propelled grenade, sending his body parts flying everywhere. The MYCUNs watched in horror. Cole came in and asked what was going on. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, COLE!" screamed Gabriel as he stabbed Cole's eye socket. Loy came in and said "Gabriel, what on Earth are you doing?!". Gabriel pulled a gun out of his backpack and shot Loy. Blood and spine splattered on the wall behind him as he flew back from the force. The MYCUNs watched in horror, seeing Gabriel murdering his brothers one by one. The Lars came in and were shocked by Roge, Leno, Cole, and Loy's bloody corpses. Gabriel shot them all with a minigun. "Gabriel, you're going too far!" said Hiro. Gabriel looked at them, his teeth were jagged and crooked, veins were visible all around his face with blood coursing through them, and his eyes.....oh god, his eyes were the worst part. They were completely bloodshot, pulsating veins were visible, his pupils were oddly dialated, and he had red irises, which seemed to be flowing with blood. "No" he said in a demonic voice "You've gone too far!". He pointed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Blood and brain matter popped out of his head and he collapsed onto the floor. His glasses fell off his face and shattered on contact with the floor. The MYCUNs looked down at the corpses of Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Lars, then at each other. Gru pulls out a self destruct button and says "Are you ready?". "YES!" they all said at the top of their lungs. Red pushed the button and a green aura formed around the MYCUNs. They were being destroyed by it and began to bleed. Realistic innards emerged from their stomachs into piles on the floor. After that, they all exploded into a bloody mess like extremely ripe tomatoes. The scene then changed to a recent photo of me and my family, except all of us were skeletons. How did the episode know about my family? It then flashed with disturbing images and a loud male scream. It then went back to the episode. It showed Carrie Underwood standing on a rock. A rope was tied around her neck and the branch of a tree. "Maybe next time I'll think before he cheats" she says before jumping off and hanging herself. It didn't sound like Kristin Chenoweth was voicing her. It sounded like the actual Carrie Underwood was voicing herself. The last scene showed the decomposing corpses of Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Lars. The episode then ended, the credits rolling by slowly. Then I told the manager and Gabriel Garcia about what I saw and asked who made it. The animators were arrested and sentenced to life in prison. The tape has been missing ever since. Category:MYCUN Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypasta Category:Crossovers Category:Hidden tapes Category:Tapes